Before and After the Blue Night
by ShadowyLight
Summary: Noisuke is a vampire/demon and she escapes Satan and is in the care of one of his sons Mephisto and falls for the other one Amaimon. She is hiding for a good reason she doesn't like Satan. Not very good at smmeries. Amaimon x Oc.
1. 1 year before the Blue Night

**Noisuke here hi everyone. This is my first Blue Exorcist story and the character Noisuke, Draco and Oni are my characters. I don't own Blue Exorcist. Please R and R. Hope you Enjoy it.**

1 year before the Blue Night

The day started with me waking up in a ditch with cuts and bruises on my body. I looked around at my surrounding to find a man standing a few feet away from where I was laying. I could not take my eyes off this person standing in front of me, then I senced who it was; I thought in my head 'FUCK'. That was when I got up with my sword and pointed it towards the sick man (Satan) and was about to run him threw, when arms wrapped around my waist. I tried to get away but whoever it was knocked me out and handed me to someone else before I fully passed out.

The next time I woke up was when I was on a couch in a room that I had not seen before. I started to look around me to see if there was an exit and/or people. There was all kinds of things in this room, two chairs in front of where I was laying on a couch, behind the chairs was a desk and a couple of chairs on that side. On the other side of the couch was a big screen TV with a pink gaming system with a pink controller in the right corner of the room. There was an exit on the right side of the TV, but no people, when the door opened to have two guys walk in. They both were tall and had long jackets on; they both looked over at me and smiled. I watched them take their jackets off and each sat down in a chair, I tried to get up, they both got up to help me sit up. Then they sat back down, one of the guys had white hair with glasses, and the other one had dark purple hair and a big curl at the top of his head.

I asked "W...who are you and w...where am I?" they looked at me, then looked at each other and nodded, then looked back at me.

The white haired guys replied "My name is Fujimoto; Shiro and this is Pheles; Mephisto, and you are at The True Cross Academy in Mephistos' office. We have introduced ourselves now, what is your name?"

I looked at them both before I answered "M...my name is...Noisuke, how are you?" When I got finished saying my name my tail was giving me a fit so I pulled it out of my shirt. While I was pulling my tail out they answered "Fine and you, you have a bunch of cuts and bruises, so I wouldn't move around much."

When they said that I replied "Yeah I know but they won't hurt me much unless that basterd comes back to do more damage, I heal fast, but I won't fully heal until later." The whole time I said that I had flames burning in my eyes.

Mephisto asked "Why would he be coming after you, Noisuke?"

I replied "I'm a special demon."

Mephisto nodded his head yes so I told them "If Satan gets a hold of me, he wants to use me to give what he wants, children, but he can't understand I CAN'T have kids."

This time Shiro said "Why and why you?" I thought to myself do I really want to tell them for the good of them knowing or the bad for them if Satan finds out they will be dead.

I answered "I don't think you want to know, but I am a vampire plus a demon. My mother was a demon and my father was a vampire, so really I'm from both worlds."

After I said that they started to whisper to each other, when the door opened to have a girl with red hair and yellow tips walked in. We looked at each other before I waved at her and she came over to the couch to sit down by my feet.

She extended her hand out to me for me to shake it (I thought) but she touched my check and drew back. She then said "You are very cold."

Before I could answer Shiro said to her "Introduce yourself first." She looked at me and said "Sorry, my name is Kirigakure; Shura, I'm Shiro's apprentice, it's nice to meet you..." I answered her "Noisuke, it's nice to meet you too."

We were hitting it off from the start, but Shiro interrupted our convo. with "Shura we can't stay for long and I imagine Noisuke wants to get some sleep." I nodded my head and they left leaving Mephisto and me alone, then he took my hand and helped me to stand. After I got up we walked to the door that Shiro and Shura went through and pulled out a set of keys. Found the key he was looking for, put it in the key hole and turned the key, opened the door, but it was not a hallway like I thought it would be. There was a big room on the other side of the door that looked like it was not used in years.

I guess I had a funny look on my face because Mephisto said "This used to be the boys dorm rooms but we are building new ones for next semester, and this is the floor that no one uses." "Why does no one use it, let me guess there are goblins in this building." I asked.

He looked at me and said "You got that right on the nose." "So, this is my room?" I asked, I got an answer real quick with a nod of his head. I thought to myself (is this a trick or is this for real because no one would do this for a complete stranger unless there was a catch). It was then that I noticed something moving in his shirt, I gutted him on it by saying "You are a demon, too Mephisto." He did not get to answer me, because we were surrounded by goblins that smelled my blood.

My eyes flashed redder with black right next to the whites of my eyes, I was on fire that was red with white tips, and my fingers were stretched out with my long finger nails out ready for anything. Mephisto was amazed at my transformation that he was awe-struck that he froze staring at me until I made my tail slap him out of it.

He looked at me, then said "Are you ready to show me what you got." I nodded and lunged out towards the goblins. I think in the middle of the fight that I felt another presence in the room it was another male demon in the room. When I was about to get the last one, hands wrapped around my waist and hot breath was on the back of one of my ears. I turned around to a big set of green eyes, green hair that had what looked like a cone on top of his head, a red and black striped shirt, fingerless green gloves, a light yellow vest and a two toned yellow striped tie. His pants were brown with little diamond shapes on them, but they were short pants (I guess), a belt with an upside down skull and cross bones belt buckle, green stockings, and boots.

I looked up at him and he looked at me, then said "That one is my pet, please don't kill it...what is your name?" I replied "Noisuke, what is yours handsome?"

When he heard that I called him a 'handsome' he was blushing and said "My name is Amaimon, and did you really mean what you said about me because you're the one that is hot." I blushed, then nodded my head and added "You think I'm hot just by meeting me once, Amaimon?"

He nodded his head and hugged me and then his face was close to my face, he then put his lips on my check and gave me a quick peck on the side of my lips.

If Mephisto had not grabbed him by his shirt collar he would have given me a kiss. It was then that he pulled Amaimon out the door to lock it from the other side, and said through the door "This is for your own safety Noisuke." I yelled back "From what Amaimon or..."

He said through the door "Satan, you know that, oh and, so you know we are his sons but I don't talk to him directly, but Amaimon does. I'm sorry you have to find out that way after he fell for you just now." Amaimon must have wanted to say something because I could hear him talk next "Noisuke I did fall for you just by meeting you once, but I WILL NOT TELL MY FATHER THAT I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE, I PROMISE."... "I LOVE YOU, NOISUKE." By the time he was finished with what he said he was crying and I could hear it so I told him this.

"I know what you said is true Amaimon, and I promise to be here when you come to get me when he gives up. I LOVE YOU, TOO, AMAIMON!" by that time I was crying too. My hands were up against the door and I could feel he was doing the same thing on his side of the door.

We whispered "Don't forget me.", before he left with his brother pulling him away.

See you again, guys.


	2. The day before the Blue Night

The day before The Blue Night

Amaimon and I had been living together for 6 or 7 months and today was special. We had our 1 year meeting anniversary and our 6 month anniversary for dating. We had been talking to each other before my door open to see Mephisto come through the door with a cake. We were eating cake when the door opened again to have Shiro and Shura come through the door to sit down in the chairs that were in the room.

It was around noon that Mephisto said that Amaimon and I could go to the amusement park to have some fun. We were there for about 4 hours to ride every ride we could ride before we had to go back.

We got back we decided to take a nap before we ate dinner together. I was sound asleep when I had a funny feeling in my gut that something was going to happen tonight but I had no clue what was this feeling in my gut. (I guess we had too much fun that we slept through dinner.)

It was about 4:30 in the morning when I heard a big commotion happening outside but I had no window. I looked around to find that Amaimon was not there, I panicked, so I went to the door to find it was locked. I was pissed off so much that I was going to see if I could break the door down when the door opened before I could get there.

Amaimon was on the other side of the door with a sad look on his face. I asked "Why do you have that long look on your face?"

He answered "My father struck again, Noisuke." "What did he do now?" I asked I was about to reach for him, he replied "He killed many Priests at 12 o'clock this morning at the same time, each time he did it he asked the question "WHERE IS NOISUKE" but when they did not answer he set them on fire."

When he was finished saying what he said, I pulled him to me and hugged him with all my might. He hugged me back just as hard and said "Sorry, I was not here when you woke up but I have some bad news..." Before he could finish his sentence I was thinking the worst like Shiro or Shura was caught in the cross fire. He was on the verge of tears, but said "My father has called me back for something but I don't know what, but I...w...will tr...y to co...me and you... wh...when I c. . I'm s. ." I hugged him even more when I put my hand under his chin so he would look up at me; I whipped away his tears when I noticed I had tears in my eyes that he whipped away.

I was on the verge of collapsing when he picked me up in his arms and carried me to my bed to sit down with me in his lap. I looked at him and seen the love in his eyes when his lips found mine.

0.0 beginning

We were lost in each other with his hands in my hair and my hands around his neck; he then lay on his back and pulled me with him. His mouth found its way to my throat and started to kiss my throat, then started to suck on my neck to leave his mark on me.

While he was doing that to my throat, I was messing with his ear that I could get to; I whispered "I want you, Amaimon." He stopped then to look at me fully with all the love that he could muster, and then said "I do, too."

I started unbuttoning his shirt, I stopped so he could take my nicest shirt off, then was making his way to the top of my pants to unbutton them. I was unbuttoning his pants and kissing his chest, then I noticed his abs, he was making his way to my back to undo my bra. He pulled my bra off and threw it to the floor; his hands went down to the top of my pants to push them down when my tail was wagging.

He laughed at my tail; I was still kissing him and was at the top of his pants when he was peeking over his boy shorts.

I then put my hand on his bulge, he was looking at me by this time, and his face was so red it was the color of my hair. I rubbed him, he was throbbing through his shorts, and then it was not long after that that he cum on his stomach.

Then he rolled us over where I was on the bottom he was kissing me really hard but it felt amazing, his hands were making their way downwards.

Then I felt his hand go into my pants to my clit to get me going, then he said "I love you.", I nodded back, I replied back "I know. I love you, too."

He pulled his pants and shorts off with his tail wagging, and then pulled mine off as well, then he put his fingers into my vagina, I gasped, then I grabbed his manhood to stroke and he gasped.

He positioned himself at my vagina and looked at me, he nodded, I nodded back and he thrust into me and I arched my back up. I had tears in my eyes and I was in pure bliss, when he got all the way to his base he stopped until he knew I was ready and it would not hurt me.

While we were waiting he leaned down until our noses touched, then he started to kiss me then it hit me. I was rotating my hips into his hips and that earned a groan from between our lips.

We broke the kiss, he whispered "Are you all right, it does not hurt does it cause I'll stop if it does." I replied "If you stop now I will be very angry with you." with a smile on my face.

With no further pauses he pulled all most out to thrust back in, while I gasped and was looking at him in his eyes. Then he found his pace, he was messing with my clit which made me even hotter than before.

Then we switched positions with him on the bottom with me on top, he said out loud "I can see everything. I like!" with a smile on his face.

I blushed, and then gasped when he thrust upwards; I had to refrain from collapsing on top of him so I held onto the sheets. I was rotating my hips into his, he was gasping and thrusting at the same time I was riding him.

I was starting to feel really good so I started to go faster, we were both panting, and gasping, then he sat up. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and was helping because he was feeling good, too.

He was thrusting up and I was going down, I orgasm then, I clenched on him, he had his orgasm and released inside of me. We collapsed onto the bed, but before we passed out, I pulled myself off of him and lay on top of him. We passed out with our arms around each other's waists and our tails were intertwined.

0.0 end

It was around 11:25 that I woke up from my stomach growling because I had not eaten since yesterday. So I got up and left Amaimon to sleep but before I could go anywhere I had to pry my tail away from Amaimon's. I pulled on my robe to walk to my little kitchen to look and see if I had my food in the refrigerator.

I guess I was making noise because Amaimon had woken up, but I could not find what I was looking for. Amaimon looked at me very oddly, and I looked at him and said "You know what I'm looking for.", he then realized.

I was getting very angry, and my back was starting to hurt where my wings are (oh I have wings, but I can make them really small so I can sleep on my back).

He asked "You have some in there, don't you?", "I guess not because I can't find any." I replied. He said "Then if you can't find any drink from me before I leave, because I don't know the next time I will get to see you. Plus I will always have you with me on my body if you bite me.", I looked at him and started to cry.

I went over to him, touched his face and hugged him and said "You would do that for me?" I got a reply and it was the sweetest words ever. "I would only for you and no one else because I love you, Noisuke. I would be nothing without you. That is from my whole heart and I meant it to and I will never take it back."

I kissed him so hard that I pushed him back on the bed and I said "I have to make sure it is somewhere no one will see it, particularly Satan." I then thought the only other place I could bite was where his body never sees the light of day unless he is naked like he is now.

I said "The only other place to bite you where no one can see is when you have clothes on, off or out of sight of other people.", he thought, then it hit him and pointed to his thigh.

I looked at him and asked "Is it alright that I bite you there, Amaimon?" he nodded, and I lifted his leg so I could get to the spot. This spot only Amaimon could see when he was alone, I put my mouth next to the inside of his thigh. My teeth were aching for something to bite, I bit down and started to feel the blood run down my throat, I did not take much.

Amaimon gasped when I had finished and licked the wound to stop the bleeding but it left two healed holes where my teeth where. He pulled me close to him and kissed me with all his might, and hugged me and I knew that he loved me with all his heart.

I told him "Since I have bit you I will always know if you are all right, where you are, how you feel, and if you are alive or not. I hope that never has to happen, hopefully you are alive until you can come back to me."

Amaimon replied "I'll come back to you in one piece, I promise." he put his clothes back on. With each piece of clothing he kissed me, and then he left to go do what his father wanted him to do.


End file.
